


Desk Job

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Porn, Porn Star Derek Hale, Porn Star Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale was gorgeous in a way that was almost unfair.  He was also, apparently, unable to communicate with actual words, instead somehow managing to express his general disdain with angry glares, some frankly impressive eyebrows, and the occasional grunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



Stiles was completely, utterly, bone-deep exhausted.

His body ached, his brain felt completely fried, and he’d been awake for too many hours than was in any way fair. He was _tired_. He wrestled his key into the lock on his front door, wriggling it until it finally turned, and dragged his feet over the threshold; dropped his keys into the bowl by the door, kicked off his shoes, and threw his hoodie over the back of the couch.

“Need cuddles,” he called, resisting the urge to just faceplant into the couch and sleep for maybe, like, two days. Minimum.

“Bedroom, Stiles,” Allison called back.

He undressed as he made his way through the apartment, leaving a trail of clothes behind him, and by the time he reached the edge of the large bed, he was completely naked. He flopped onto the bed and wriggled, inelegantly, until he was settled between Allison and Scott. 

Amused, Allison tugged the covers up over them and let him tangle their legs together as he pillowed his head on Scott’s chest. He smelled of sex and sweat, his hair almost as messy as Allison’s, and he gave a content hum as he combed his fingers through Stiles’ hair. Allison shuffled closer, stroking her fingertips lightly up and down Stiles’ spine, and he closed his eyes, just seconds away from dozing off.

“Rough day, bud?” Scott asked softly.

He yawned, gave a lazy nod. “’S a Wednesday _and_ I had work.” 

Wednesdays were his busiest day and he usually didn’t accept jobs that filmed on that day, because class alone usually left him completely drained. He liked learning, he liked research, but sitting in a classroom was the bane of his existence. But he’d turned down a few jobs recently so he could focus on a big assignment and now he needed the cash.

Allison’s hand drifted lower to his ass, stroking over one cheek. “Was it at least interesting?”

Stiles gave an affronted sniffle. “Literally no plot. Just one of those ‘straight guy gets sucked off’ videos.”

It wasn’t like he was opposed to getting a blowjob, especially when he got a blowjob _and_ money for getting a blowjob; he just hated the straight guy videos. Having to pretend like he was straight and adopt the generic dudebro persona, either act like he was barely affected by the dude sucking his dick like his life depended on it, or like it was the best thing ever and he was suddenly being enlightened to the wonders and joy of cock.

Allison gave a sympathetic sound, kissing his shoulder. Her hair tickled his arms, but he didn’t shuffle away, just blew the strands away and she smiled. 

“Get some sleep,” Scott encouraged. “We can take a bath or something later.”

Stiles was ready for a nap, then takeout and movies and a bath, so he smiled and kissed Scott’s collarbone fondly before drifting asleep.

-:- -:- -:-

Scott and Ally had been dating since they were sixteen. It had been rocky at first, on and off for a while, before they found each other again after college and everything just clicked into place. Stiles didn’t exactly know when they became...well, a _they_. The three of them shared an apartment, and there was shared food, shared cuddles, shared beds, and then shared kisses. Like most things that worked in Stiles’ life, it just fell into place, and felt as easy as breathing. They were stable as a triad, loving and supporting each other, but they were also open to dating other people. It just _worked_.

It was an ex that got Stiles into working in the porn industry.

He worked for a small company that mostly focused on amateurs and webcam guys and a couple of months into their relationship, had encouraged Stiles to join him in a video. Stiles was pretty open to trying new things and porn wasn’t a huge deal to him, so he’d agreed.

The relationship with Ethan didn’t work out, but the job did. He was doing postgrad and could fit work around school, and it paid the bills. It wasn’t exactly glamorous and it definitely wasn’t what he planned to do with his life in the long run, but it worked.

The not so great days were the days he was paired with someone he didn’t have chemistry with, or didn’t like. Or someone who was an asshole.

Like today.

Derek Hale was gorgeous in a way that was almost unfair. He was also, apparently, unable to communicate with actual words, instead somehow managing to express his general disdain with angry glares, some frankly impressive eyebrows, and the occasional grunt.

The only time he _did_ speak was after looking Stiles up and down for the hundredth time. “I wasn’t told I’d be working with an amateur.”

Stiles bristled at that, because he’d been doing this for a while and he was _good_ , okay? _Better_ than good. His videos got more hits than most of the others on the website. “I’m not -,” he started, voice heated, but Derek cut over him.

“Whatever. Just don’t shoot off the second I put my mouth on you.”

For a second, Stiles just gaped at him, outraged. Before he could gather a decent retort, Derek turned away dismissively, somehow looking vaguely annoyed and arrogant while completely naked and sporting a pretty impressive boner. 

Finally, Stiles smirked and said, “I hope you’re good with your dick, dude, because your personality is pretty fucking awful.”

Derek’s gaze snapped back to his, heated, and Stiles instantly knew the other man had taken that as a challenge. He didn’t let his smirk drop, excitement and arousal stirring in his belly, and after a moment, Derek slowly smiled back. Stiles’ heart skipped a beat.

He was maybe kind of smitten.

-:- -:- -:-

Stiles was fucked. In both the literal and metaphorical sense.

Because Derek _was_ good with his dick and it took every ounce of willpower Stiles had to not come before he was giving the cue. To his credit, Derek looked almost as wrecked as Stiles felt, damp, puffy lips parted slightly as he fucked Stiles with slow, deep thrusts that him moaning, tugging at the other man’s hair. He wanted to kiss him, but that was absolutely against the rules, so he stared at him instead, their breaths mingling.

He didn’t know how he got through the scene, but he almost sobbed when he finally got the cue to come, letting go. He didn’t have to fake his sounds as he spilled between their bodies and over Derek’s knuckles. He tried to keep with it as Derek kept thrusting until directed otherwise, then pulled out, finishing himself off by hand, his come splashing over Stiles’ used hole.

It was all Stiles could do to not drag Derek closer, to kiss the hell out of him, but they were already being ushered away to get cleaned up. Stiles went through his usual routine in a daze and it wasn’t until he realized Derek was leaving that he kicked into gear.

“Hey!” he called.

Derek stopped, shoulders tensing, and when he turned, his expression was unreadable. As Stiles approached, he eyed the other man warily, but didn’t back off.

“That was, uh...” Stiles trailed off, shoving his hands in his pockets. Was it kinda weird to compliment Derek’s skills in bed? Or, technically, his skills on an office desk prop? 

“Good.” He finally finished lamely.

Derek’s mouth twitched slightly and his eyebrows kind of gave the impression that he was amused. Stiles huffed, sticking his tongue out at him childishly, and was rewarded by Derek’s mouth tipping up completely into a smile. It was warm and beautiful on his face and it gave Stiles the courage to push forward and ask:

“So, how’d you feel about maybe doing that again, but away from the cameras?”

He didn’t know what he expected – he’d sorta hoped to surprise Derek, or make him laugh – but it definitely wasn’t for Derek to _blush_. Stiles stared, shocked and kind of completely enamoured. 

“I’ve never met a blushing porn star before,” he drawled, grinning.

Derek rolled his eyes at him, but he stepped closer, lifting a hand to press his fingertips gently to Stiles’ jaw. His thumb brushed over Stiles’ lower lip. “How about coffee instead?”

“Deal,” he replied immediately, tucking his fingertips in the waistband of Derek’s jeans. “Oh man, Scott and Ally are gonna _love_ you.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t ask, instead closing the distance between their lips, and Stiles closed his eyes, smiling as he kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - feel free to send a prompt or come say hi? :)


End file.
